Harry Potter and the Well of Forever
by This guy doesnt have a clue
Summary: This is a sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of the Flame you should read that first.The story is set after the down fall of Voldemort in the seventh year major slash story with RonDracoHarryCedric, its life after Voldemort what could be worse.
1. Chapter 1: Schools out for Summer

Harry Potter and the Well of Forever

Chapter 1: School's out for summer

Harry had been looking forward to getting back to the palace for some much needed rest and relaxation the twins were giving their fathers a hard time at the moment which meant that their mother/father Harry could have some much needed rest.

Cedric who was best with Lizzy had already been puked up on twice this morning and Jamie who just liked to be held was currently ruining Draco's hair which was highly amusing to watch as Draco tried to keep the boy away from it without any success Ron on the other hand was currently working on bottles for the pair.

Their was a knock on the door before Sirius Nate and their fathers stepped into the room Sirius was holding Orion in his arms who was wailing something chronic Harry who was none to pleased to hear the crying sat up looking like he was ready to snap at someone.

"Hello boys how's things today?" Ziyon asked knowing all to well that the two children were terrors to say the least.

"We were doing just fine until you lot came in." Harry mumbled as Sirius plomped Orion in his arms and whom shut up instantly.

"See all he wanted was a cuddle from his godfather." Nate said.

"Yes and my two will likely want to kill him for that and all. So when are we leaving for the palace?" Harry asked.

"That is what we are here to discuss, we can leave when ever you six are ready to go." Ziyon said looking down at his son fondly.

"The phoenix's and Hedwig have gone ahead of us so we might as well go sooner rather than later." Harry said.

"Quite. Well what do you say to us all going this afternoon and being back at the castle by dinner I am sure your grandfather will love to see the most recent additions to his family as well." Ziyon said smiling.

"Sure thing dad, are Lily James and Steve coming to stay this summer?" Harry asked now that they were part of the family proper some spell that his grandfather had cast the night of their return it was to be a summer of celebration at the palace that was for sure.

"Yes they are." Michael his father said.

"Cool." Harry said.

That afternoon with an army to carry the bags and Jamie in his arms Harry stood in the entrance hall looking around thinking of what it will be like for the last year of their schooling he couldn't imagine life without Hogwarts it was like life without sex it just wasn't normal to him.

"Don't think like that Harry this will always be your home." Ziyon said picking up on his son's stressful thoughts something that he had a knack for doing and it drove his son up the wall when he did it.

"Stop reading my thoughts father." Harry snapped.

"I do wish you would stop calling him by that name Ziyon his name is Michael or Mikey." His father put in.

"It's what I wish to be called though I guess that I should just accept that it's my name and its never going to change." Harry said to his father.

"You were born Michael and that is what your subject's know you as it would be best for all if you went by that name." Michael replied.

"For now I wish to be called Harry will you just please respect that, it is all I have ever been called in fifteen years and its not going to change just because my father doesn't like me using his god damn name. Now can we get out of here please before I fry my fathers arse." Harry snapped at people around him.

Hphphphphphp

Later that evening after dinner which most of the Hogwarts staff including the newly alive Severus Snape who was thankful to Harry and his family for what they had done for him if still a little sour about the fact that it had been a Potter who had killed the dark lord Voldemort, Harry was standing in his favorite spot in the palace court yard watching the stars and the moon rise as the sun slowly went down.

"Hello Harry is everything okay?" Elderon asked.

"Hey gramps everything is fine why?" Harry asked.

"Well your mates and your fathers told me that you had a rather spectacular blow out at Michael this evening over your name." Elderon said Harry wrapped his arms around his chest as the breeze picked up but didn't look back at his grandfather.

"All I ever wanted was my parents alive now that I have that I feel like they are trying to smoother me." Harry admitted.

"I thought that may have been the case, you know people like Draco Ron and Cedric who have always had their parents will never know what it is like to have lost them or to have them back through some spell though I am sure that Cedric's parents who will be arriving tomorrow with the Weasley's will tell you that it isn't easy to have their son the one they buried back in their lives again two years after he died. It takes some adjustment Harry I won't lie to you about that you just need to give them a chance and let it all sink in, you have two small children to worry about and if they are like you were when you were a baby then they will be temperamental as long as their birth father is in a bad mood or down." Elderon said.

"They are just like me then." Harry said smiling slightly.

"More than you realize I think." Elderon said and chuckled when Harry looked at him with a scowl. "Your son for instance in the womb protected his sister much like you did with Lizzy when you were in their and he would make you cuddle with your mates when ever he felt like it like you did to Ziyon." He added chuckling with Harry.

"I can imagine I was difficult, I have never been one to make it easy for myself or others." Harry said sighing.

"If your wondering why your sister did not come back to life with the rest of us it's simple Harry, she died through no fault of her own or anyone else for that matter it just wasn't meant to be for her." Ziyon said from the doorway that lead to the royal suite that Harry and his mates presided in.

"I just…." Harry started and stopped his own tears from days passed when he thought that she might come back were finally shed.

"She would be very proud of you like we all are few people could have done what you did to Voldemort knowing what it might cost you." Ziyon said wrapping strong arms around his son drawing him into a hug Elderon left them be it was not often that the two of them were able to have a private moment like this together like father and son should be able to have.

"I would have liked to meet her." Harry said quietly into his fathers shoulder.

"I know." Was the instant reply from his father.

They stayed out their that night till well past midnight airing their differences it was little surprise to Harry that he was so like his father and nothing like Michael though he did get some of his traits from the man his fiery temper being one of them Michael joined them not long after Ziyon sensing his mate was hurting.

Michael hadn't expected to see that his son and his mate sitting on the fountain side talking the way they were but he could tell that they both had been crying and they were both talking animatedly about something he walked over and was even more surprised to have their son stand and hug him.

It had been the first real time that the boy had done anything like that for Michael and he found that the cold hard exterior which was so often on show when he was around was an act to protect his son.

Discovering what had been worrying their son came as a bit of a shock though he understood that their were somethings that their son would always blame himself for even when he was not at fault for it.

When the chimes of midnight came Harry stood slowly and quietly the three of them had brought a chess board out here and played for a while then Michael like he had when Harry was just a baby started to play with the young mans hair it was something that smoothed him when he was a baby and now it had a calming effect as well.

"I should be getting back before the twins kill my mates." Harry said.

"You haven't even seen the present pile yet you will do when you go into your rooms, come one we can walk you back." Michael said standing Harry smiled at them both and let himself be lead back to his rooms.

When they finally came to the door to their rooms he could here two babies crying and four voices trying to calm them down.

"The joys of father hood." Harry said chuckling before walking into the rooms with his fathers. "I leave you three for a few hours and look what I come back to." Harry said laughing at the three of them before picking up his son whos sister had decided that she wanted that as well and started to kick Cedric. "Little miss behave your get your turn." Harry said cooing down at her softly she looked up angrily at him when he put a dumby in her mouth before sucking on it just as angrily.

"How did you do that?" Cedric asked.

"They just wanted to drive you up the wall because they could sense that their father/mother was in a little distress and they thought that you were to blame for that so you bore the brunt of their fustrations." Ziyon supplied.

"Just like Harry did." Michael supplied.

"A terror even as a baby." Ron said walking over to his mate kissing him lightly. "You okay now?" Ron asked softly Harry smiled and with his free hand squeezed Ron's lightly.

"We sorted out our differences." Harry said smiling broadly. "Having said that though I love you both dearly we have the in laws coming tomorrow and these two ratbags need to go down for the night so your have to excuse us." Harry said handing a now sleeping Jamie to Ziyon who walked into the nursery with his sleeping grandson while Harry took Lizzy in his arms the already sleepy child was asleep in moments and Harry left to put her down for the night before placing the baby monitors either side of the sleeping babies turning them on he left with his father.

"Now you have another reason not to annoy me the twins will give you hell if you do." Harry said.

"Aint that the truth." Draco said.

The bed that was in their room was in fact two king size beds put together by magic so they were just the one now and of course they were four poster beds which were the preferred sleeping arrangements the baby monitors were on so they could hear the boys.

Harry slipped into just his boxers before jumping into the middle of the bed while Draco and Cedric climbed in beside him hugging the boy Ron kissed Harry for a few moments before he joined them cuddling close to Cedric who drew into Ron's body and within moments had a protective hand wrapped around his waist.

"You know this four in the bed thing is so much fun when you do it right." Cedric said.

"Well we all get to cuddle." Draco said.

"I think we have it great myself how many other people in this world have three mates to sleep next to and have them offer you that security." Ron said.

"You know I did think that we would get some sensse into him." Harry said chuckling lightly when Ron play punched him on the arm. "I love you all now goodnight." He added with in minutes they could all tell he was asleep and resting Cedric Ron and Draco drew in closer to the boy like they always did and were again asleep in moments.

Hphphphphphp

The next morning Harry woke up in the middle of a four way cuddle sighing contentedly at the situation he was in he rolled over into Cedric's arms who drew him in instantly cuddling him close Draco followed suits in moments and Harry could feel the boy snuggle in to him sighing he could here "my teddy." Causing him to almost chuckle at the pet name he had been given when he was pregnant.

The twins decided that at that moment it would be perfect to start screaming at the top of their lungs causing Ron and Draco to sit bolt upright in the bed, Harry laughed as he and Cedric got up walking into the other room with the two wide awake boys Harry went to run a bath for them while Cedric went to make the twin's bottles and everyone else's breakfast's.

Harry came out a short time later to see that Cedric was cooking while the other two were on the couch holding the babies sucking on their milk bottles, Harry kissed each of them good morning the twins first knowing that he would not be allowed to get away with it any other way if he tried.

"Does someone need a hand?" Harry asked.

"Nope got it all in hand." Cedric Ron and Draco said together.

"Then I am going to jump into my nice warmth bath." Harry said disappearing back into the bedroom for clean clothes.

When all was said and done they were all finished with their morning routine just as their was a knock on the door Harry sighed before opening it Hermione and her parents were standing in the doorway the male of the family did not look at all happy while the mother didn't look all that much happier with something.

"Hermione we weren't expecting you for another couple of weeks yet to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure." Draco said from the door way.

"Our daughter told us that she is married to a servant of your court I would like to know what gave you the right to allow her to marry when she is still under age." Mr. Granger shouted Harry winced when he heard the twins wake up and his own temperament was starting to frey.

The Veela halves of Harry and Draco wished to kill the man on the spot and Hermione knew all to well that they would be far from happy with things.

"Remember Human who your talking to and address me with the respect that I deserve. Secondly I allowed their marriage because they are soul mates and that means that she is of age because technically he is so whether you like it or not you have a son in law." Harry snarled.

"I will not have some two bit weirdo marry my daughter." Mr. Granger snarled.

"Daddy this is not a wise move." Hermione warned even her mother could see the warning signs. "Sorry Harry but when he found out he demanded to meet you and wouldn't take no for an answer he also didn't like that I am two months pregnant." Hermione said Harry smiled at her in understanding and it was a happy smile that she knew he was happy for her and Daniel but was quickly replaced by a scowl.

"You are welcome to stay here Mr. and Mrs. Granger for as long as you wish I am sure Daniel and his family would love to meet you and I know that you will like him, Hermione why don't you take them to Daniel and his family you know where the servants quarters are and would you ask Daniel to come up here please." Harry said to his best friend who nodded.

Twenty minutes later a worried looking Daniel walked into the rooms like he always did to find a somewhat relaxed looking Harry sitting with his son in his arms who was now fast asleep again and enjoying the cuddle he was receiving.

"Daniel thanks for coming, I wanted to discuss your future with you." Harry said.

"Have I done something to displease you." Daniel sounded absolutely petrified.

"What? No you haven't Daniel you remember what I told you last year about not wanting my best friend and her mate to be my servants, well I would like to set you free of that obligation give you your freedom and then if you so wish to stay here then I will be happy to pay you a proper wage and give you better rooms." Harry said.

"I would like that very much." Daniel said.

Harry called his fathers in who looked happy this morning both men were beaming about something he didn't ask what at the moment.

"I'd like to let Daniel and Hermione free from their servant duties allowing Daniel and Hermione to choose their own path would anyone in the court have any objection to that?" Harry asked.

"None at all but they will need help to get themselves set up we have a few cottages on the estate that would be suited to their needs." Michael said.

"That sounds great." Harry said.

"Well then Daniel lets go sort you and your lovely brides new home out shall we and make sure that your set, my son thinks very highly of you and Hermione so we will have no arguments from either of you this will be a wedding present from the family." Michael said to the boy who looked back at Harry who gave him a thumbs up and got a smile back for his effort.

"Dad make sure they have a substantial amount of money put in Hermione' s Gringott's account say twenty million I would like to make sure that they are set for life no matter whether they decide to work here in the castle or not." Harry said.

"I will make sure that it is done, the reason we dropped by as well is to let you know that the Weasley's and the Diggory's are here and coming your way." Ziyon said before he walked out of the room with a spring in his step.

"Guys your parents are here so lets get these two ready for them." Harry said.

Ron and Cedric ran out of the room with the twins to get the pair ready just as their was a knock on the door Harry walked over opening it he smiled at the redheads and the Diggorys before letting them into their rooms.

"Hey mums dads its good to see you." Harry and Draco said together.

Harry spotted Narcissa and Lucius as well and after hugging the Diggorys and Weasley's he walked over to them and hugged them both.

"Your looking well Harry I hope all is well with the twins?" Lucius said handing him two presents Harry called Draco Ron and Cedric over before tearing the wrapping apart and gasping at the beautiful robes that had been hand made for the twins.

"Their incredible thank you." Harry whispered in shock.

"We had to wait a bit longer for them which is why you didn't get them with the rest of the presents." Narcissa explained.

"We haven't even started on them yet but thank you both they are incredible." Cedric said taking Jamie into the other room while Ron did likewise.

They all sat down the Diggory's were ecstatic to finally meet their sons mates and that he had four of them made them both extremely happy Harry spent the morning talking to the Weasley's and the Diggory's who were planning to stay for an extended period of time while Draco's parents were due to leave in a few days for a business trip that they had been putting of for some time.

"Well you have two amazing children their." Amos said to Harry.

"They are toe rags when they want to be I can assure you of that especially when I am not to happy with something." Harry explained.

"It's so nice to know that our line will go on." Mary said to them.

Their was a knock on the door and the Potter's came into the room he smiled at Steve who smiled back.

"This is one of the godfathers Steve my inseperable twin when we were babies." Harry said introducing his brother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I must say that your fathers told us that you had a big family but I didn't think it would be as big as this." Amos said.

"This is just the in laws we are much bigger than this." Cedric said taking Harry's free hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreamscapes

Chapter 2: Dreamscapes

Harry found himself as he often did in the court yard looking out at the morning scenery it never really changed but he really did like coming out here first thing in the morning taking Lily out for a ride.

Lily and James had been slightly miffed when he had told them that he had named one of his pets after them that was until they had met her then like Harry they had fallen in love with Lily and the rest of her family.

Hermione and Daniel had moved into one of the cottages out on the outskirts of the grounds which he had told them was theirs for as long as they needed it, they had been more than a little annoyed that Harry had given them money as well but he had said that it was to make sure that they were set for life and the children would be able to go to Hogwarts after all that was what friends were for.

Harry had plans for going shopping this morning as it was Cedric's birthday in a few days and he wanted to get him something nice from all of them, Cedric who had never been with Harry for a birthday needed to be spoiled like Ron had been back in March by the two of them at the time.

Harry spotted Lily riding mischief in the distance mischief the young male of the unicorns was so named because he had tried to gore Draco when first he had tried to ride him it was the one and only time anyone other than Harry and apparently now Lily had tried to ride him as he was not for the feint of hearted.

Harry spotted Steve heading his way and smiled at his brother who smiled back he noticed his mother riding Mischief and gasped James who had followed his son out into the courtyard looked at the two of them who were watching Lily riding the unicorn.

"Someone want to tell me what the big deal is with Lily riding one of the unicorns?" James asked.

"That isn't just a unicorn uncle James that's mischief and he doesn't usually let anyone bar myself ride him Draco nearly got gored the last time he tried." Harry explained.

"And you let her go out on him?" James asked furious.

"I did no such thing, apparently Mischief let aunt Lily ride him though." Harry said whistling to the unicorn who's ears perked up and galloped back towards the three of them Lily was holding on for dear life by the end of it Harry had a couple of carrots waiting for the black steed. "I wish you would have asked before taking this one out his named mischief for a reason aunt Lily." Harry said shaking his head.

"We were doing just fine weren't we boy." Lily cooed down at the steed who nodded his head in an unmistakable fashion.

"It seems that he actually likes someone other than me." Harry said smiling as the unicorn nuzzled his hand to get at the other carrot. "What will your mother say when she finds out that you have been riding with beautiful young ladies?" Harry asked the unicorn who whinnied at the comment causing everyone to laugh.

"Now will you allow me to take a few of your tail hairs for Cedric?" Harry asked the unicorn who once again nodded his head. "Why thank you Mischief." Harry said walking around to the back of the unicorn and took a few hairs until he heard a whiny from the unicorn and returned to the front.

"Oh I have a present for you guys later but I will leave that as a surprise." Harry said as the limo turned up.

"And just where are you going?" James asked.

"Its Cedric's birthday and I have been charged with getting him a present from each of us and the boys." Harry said smiling.

"I'll come in that case." Steve said the two adults agreed to come as well and stepped into the back of the car with little problems they were off and moments later the car had stopped once more when they had arrived via teleport at Diagon alley.

Harry had expected the place to be empty as it usually was when he went shopping so he was in no shock when the place was empty the others who had never been shopping with him were he smiled slightly as he offered his hand to his aunt as she struggled to get out of the car.

"Why is it so empty in here?" James asked.

"They close it off when we wish to go shopping royal safety." Harry explained.

"Now this I could get used to." James said causing the others to laugh.

"Yes I quite like to come here and shop when I can and when I am permitted to by my schedule and schooling I rarely get to go to Hogsmeade with out my security these days even with the marauders map and the invisibility cloaks we have." Harry said.

"Dad Harry gave me yours a while back when we had first met." Steve explained the older man nodded.

"Well at least you can get up to mischief together." Lily said exasperatedly.

"Last mischief we got up to was bringing Voldemort down so we want to relax a bit now." Harry said causing the others to laugh Harry came across a jewellery store in one of the alleys of the main one and entered with others he smiled at the attendant this was one of those high class stores that no normal person could afford which would be perfect for their husband.

"Your highnesses what can I do for you?" the young lady asked.

"I would like to get something special for one of my mates a necklace with Dad on and a ring with the same on with diamonds if possible also a pocket watch same sort of thing but with the words "with love from Harry Draco Ron Jamie and Lizzy."" Harry explained to the woman who smiled and nodded.

"I can have that done in an hour for you." The woman said.

"That will be fine we are going to do some shopping else where." Harry said smiling the woman nodded and thanked them for their business.

"You know if you want something you just have to say I am not just going to buy for us you know." Harry said.

"That's alright Harry we already have money and Steve knows if he wants something it is his." James said smiling at his son who nodded.

"Okay cool I thought I would point that out." Harry said as they walked into the pet shop to store up on supplies for the birds and the cats that they had in the castle thanks to Cedric who had owned a cat himself before he died and now lived with them.

Harry heard barking in the back and sighed as not one but two white wolves ran into the room straight at him jabbering a mile a minute and he knew that these two would be the latest additions to the family Harry was cursing the cats would hate him for this for days on end their was doubt about it but he could never refuse an animal.

"I really have to stop coming into this place everytime I walk in I leave with more pets." Harry said Steve was laughing as Harry bent down to the troublesome pair who were still jabbering away and only Harry could understand them.

_:You be our new owner we be good for your mates and you children.:_

"The cats will hate me I just know it." Harry said walking up to the counter spotting a peculiar looking phoenix egg.

"What type is that?" Harry asked.

"Oh it is a very special phoenix egg from Japan it is said that the egg is a Japanese water Phoenix we have two one is of its mate they are always sold in mating pairs I am afraid." The shopkeeper said to him.

"Well in that case we will take them both one for Cedric and one for Ron." Harry said.

"Harry you have two phoenix's already." James said.

"Yes both of which belong to me and Draco these are for our mates." Harry explained as if it made perfect sense.

"Will that be all?" the keeper asked.

"I will need instructions on how to look after them before they hatch but that should be it other than that." Harry said to the woman who nodded leaving for a moment coming with a book in her hands she totted up the total leaving all four of them astonished by how much they had spent in the time they had been their.

Hphphphphphp

When they arrived back at the castle Harry had to go straight to his fathers rooms so he could conceal the presents from his mates and leave instructions with them on how to take care of the eggs until they hatched Harry took the wolves which were ice wolves back to their rooms as they weren't present and was met by some angry looking cats.

"Oh Harry you didn't buy wolves when we have cats please tell me your insane." Draco said.

"They were jabbering a mile a minute and they were quite keen on us taking them they will make excellent guard wolves." Harry said to his mates the wolves in question barked and jabbered some more Harry winced as he tried to shut that bit out Draco noticed this and sat Harry down.

"No visits to the pet store for you from now on we order by owl." Cedric said as he was met with the two wolves who were giving him some very wet kisses.

"I know I know but I couldn't help it there is a surprise for you and Ron on your birthday." Harry said smiling as he shared a kiss with his mate who as ever just pulled him into his arms like he was a feather duster. "I could get used to this you know." Harry said as he felt arms possessively around his waist.

"I know I could." Ron said laughing at the two.

"You know if we weren't mates I'd clump you right." Harry said playfully.

"Yeah I just get jealous when I see the three of you doing that you know." Draco said from the doorway to the nursery where they could hear music playing.

"Oh no need for that love plenty of us all to go around." Cedric said smiling before letting go of Harry and planting a rather raunchy kiss on his mates lips.

"You four are unbelievable do you wish more children before you have learned to cope with these two." Ziyon said playfully to them from the doorway.

"Why would we want more than the two we already have I mean lets face it we can do with just two until after they have finished Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Like heck we will." Cedric and Ron said together.

"When you have carried them for nine months then you tell me that you want more." Harry said to them matter of factly. "I am not having more kids for a while if you want more then one of you can carry them, my arse is a no fly zone." Harry snarled the males in the room balled up with laughter.

"Well there are three others who can carry in this family you know two of us would have to take a potion to do it but we would be happy to do it when the time was right." Ron said Cedric nodded and Draco and Harry smiled at the pair happily.

"You do know that its excruciating to push something out of that hole the size of a baby right?" Harry said to the pair and they nodded.

"Good, having said what I did I have eternity to have so many children its untrue. Jamie is the next in line to the throne after me so the hard job is done." Harry said smiling when his parents nodded. "Now if you don't mind I would like to meditate before I do anything else." Harry said walking into their private study.

Hphphphphphp

_Harry stood on the white sand that was his home in this place he liked the feel of the sand and the water that he walked in along the beach it was something that brought him so much peace when he needed it most his guide the phoenix was their waiting for him as he always was and like always he was smiling in his own way._

"_Harry you come back to us I trust your children are well as are your mates?" the phoenix asked._

"_Just fine thank you." Harry said smiling he sat down on the beach letting the surf brush his feet which were as they always were naked and free to the elements._

"_I bring news to you young one." Gecko said to him._

"_If this is another dark lord thing I am afraid I am on strike." Harry said chuckling with the gecko and the phoenix._

"_Not quite this is all good for yourself and your mates, I have a new quest for you have you ever heard of the legend of the well of forever?" the gecko asked._

"_Can't say that I have." Harry admitted._

"_A long time ago before the time of wizards an witches as you know them now that is it was believed that a once old and powerful race not of this realm lived on earth they built a place called the well of forever which was beautiful beyond imagination it has to be said. The legend has it that in may of next year the well will once again open and that Excalibur will be released from its holding place to the rightful owner if he is their we your guides that is believe that it is you who is its rightful owner." The horntail said beside the boy._

"_But what does it have to do with me?" Harry asked._

"_To get to it there are tests that you have to undergo quests if you like these aren't undertaken all at once just at certain points over the next few months we will guide you through these quests." The gecko said the light flashed and Harry was left sitting in the study once more._


	3. Chapter 3: Living on the Edge

Chapter 3: Living on the Edge

It had been a week since the vision quest that he had been on and Harry had barely been seen outside a book he had to go through every book in his library and yet he could still find nothing on the legend of the well of forever.

Cedric who had grown increasingly worried about Harry found him in the library once again engrossed in a book muttering useless to himself he could not believe that Harry was still searching for something he walked down the aisle to where his husband was sitting in a comfortable chair reading something before he slammed the book down on the table looking at Cedric he smiled.

"Harry do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Cedric asked.

Harry looked at before smiling and conjuring a chair much like his own next to him he passed the boy the notes that he had made telling him to read them before he started on what he knew, Harry watched his mates face take on an astonished look the other two appeared taking in the looks of their mates the twins in carry cots sleeping happily.

"Harry I have never heard of this well of forever what the hell is it?" Cedric asked as Ron and Draco began to read the notes.

Harry waited for his mates to finish reading his notes before he started in on what he knew about the well and what he was trying to find out about it now. "When I was meditating last week my guides told me about the well of forever saying that it would open again next year and that I was the one who could lead the way to the well as I was the one worthy of the quest." Harry supplied.

"This isn't another dark lord thing is it?" Ron asked.

"No apparently the well is a place of great splendor it's from the time before wizard kind as we know it now existed." Harry said. "It is also meant to be the resting place of Excalibur." He added as an after thought.

"Harry Excalibur is meant to be a legend." Cedric said.

"As has become apparent from what I have been able to get my hands on in these books which are absolutely useless." Harry growled.

"Sounds like you my son need a break." Ziyon said.

"Maybe we can help?" Michael said.

"If you can find something that I missed in these damn books I will be completely surprised." Harry snapped rising from the chair and walking out of the library frustrated and tired.

"Oh his just peachy this morning." Draco commented.

"You sure his not pregnant." Ron said.

"I heard that Ronald." Harry snarled as he walked back to the group looking like he wanted to skin his mate.

"Harry your stressing out stop its not good for you and its not good for the twins who I might add are giving the rest of us hell." Ron said then wrapped his arms around the boy the sigh of contentment was audible from Harry who relaxed into the embrace. "Your working harder on this than we ever did on Voldemort and its not healthy." Ron added kissing his mates neck lightly.

"We have a specific time frame for this Ron it isn't going to be around forever." Harry said to his mate before allowing himself to be guided back to the chair that he had vacated where his mates were quick to reassert their feelings as they always did when one of them was stressed out about something.

Jamie woke up at that moment demanding attention and Harry was with him in a moment picking the child up in his arms their was another sigh of content from him as he leaned back into the chair to feed the boy happily.

"Hard to believe that he stressed out and is now feeding his son like nothing happened." Michael said.

"I am still sitting here father and I will turn you into a toad if I have to." Harry said. "Of course I take care of my children I don't just forget about them I gave birth to the little devils." Harry said cooing down at his son who gurgled at him for his efforts.

"So what do we do about the well?" Draco asked sitting on the arm of the chair which Harry was sitting in feeding their son.

"Well none of the books in the library we have here have anything that is remotely useful on it maybe we can ask the elves and have someone search the demon realms their books will have more useful information in them that is for sure or at least I hope they will." Harry said smiling at his mates.

"Harry there is no way you are reading books from the demon realms." Michael snapped.

"Father I know what I am doing and if we are to find this and you can bet your bottom dollar people who will not be looking to use the place for the forces of good will be looking for it as well we need those damn books jesus its not that hard to figure out why I was sent that message from my guides." Harry snapped at his father Jamie glared at his grandfather for a moment before going back to his feed.

"How do we know that these guides can be trusted?" Michael asked he knew that like his mate Harry used and believed in the guides that they had.

"Because they have never lead me astray." Harry said to the man who nodded he had expected the reply.

Harry had become more engrossed in the spiritual side of magic over the summer and in the last months of school and the war of course he was now starting to air on the side of greater power.

Dumbledore had been honest with his parents and told them that Harry was simply well beyond the power levels and brain activity of any wizard alive and most likely dead as well animals went to him magical creatures were his friends the Centaurs themselves had gone from being angry with the human's to pleasant to the point that it was now save to walk through the forest.

Harry and his mates who shared in some if not all of his powers were becoming a force to be reckoned with, Harry was someone who loved a challenge an though no one wished to admit it he thrived on them he needed something now that Voldemort was gone and never coming back he needed his next big challenge.

Hphphphphphp

Ziyon and Michael sat in their quarters eating dinner like they usually did when the kids were to busy as they so often were these days researching or looking after the twins or out visiting friends as they were this evening they were over visiting two of the grandparents for the twins.

"Do you think his guides sensed that he needed to be doing something?" Michael asked.

"Harry has never known anything other than war and pain love he does what he has to so he can stay sane he would be bored stiff if he wasn't doing the next big adventure stuff and I hate it as much as you do but that is just the way he is." Ziyon said sitting down on the couch next to his mate.

"He really is your son then." Michael said smiling.

The truth was that although Harry loved them both to pieces he was much more like Ziyon than he was Michael he loved the adventures life through at him and he liked the challenges that came with it, Michael was more proud of his son than probably anyone realized as he was much more reserved than his son and his mate.

"You know we could try for another child." Ziyon said it had happened for them once already their was no reason it couldn't again.

"I would like that very much." Michael said. "How about I carry them we have a better chance that way I'd like that." Michael said hopefully looking at his mate.

"If that's what you want then that is what you will have my love." Ziyon whispered enveloping his mate in a hug.

Hphphphphphphp

The next morning Harry was back in the role of father with the twins who were happily bouncing around in their rockers laughing and burbling away while the adults ate breakfast it was fast approaching his birthday and that of Steve's their was a plan for throwing a party for the two of them.

What everyone else didn't know is their was no way to hide something like this from Harry he had eyes and ears all over the palace which normally meant he didn't miss a treat at any time or day, plus he had two very chatty baby phoenix's that would tell him the big scoop every time he went into the rooms on his own.

The others were unaware of this mostly as Harry did a good job of hiding his sources as it was his birthday the following day and they would be busy with royal duties a public function to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort held at Hogwarts of course the party was this evening.

The wolves came bounding into the room Jamie stuck out a hand to Eli who nuzzled it and licked it the way he always did sending the boy into fits of giggles one of the kittens was meowing at Lizzy who was contentedly petting it.

"Oh dear I believe that our son is in love with the wolves and our daughter is in love with the cats this will be interesting in the next few years." Harry said smiling down at the wide awake twins.

"Like father like son." Cedric smiled while he played with Lizzy and the kitten then moving on to Jamie like they always did neither got more attention than the other Harry did not want his children brought up like that though he loved to play with Jamie he always made time in the day as much as possible for the pair of them.

"Oh yes well you know how it is he looks like me so he has to be a mirror image of me or it just wont be the same." Harry said cooing down at his son who was giggling Eli walked over to Lizzy who gurgled at him.

"We wouldn't want to have him any differently now would we." They all laughed.

The day was spent quite happily they were plagued only by the occasional interruption by friends and Dumbledore popped by once to tell them that Harry had made head boy the following year that Hermione was the head girl as well made Harry and Ron her best friends happy.

Draco was of course disappointed as Harry found out mid afternoon when he found him out on the patio next to their rooms Harry crept up on him sliding his warm hands around the boys waist kissing the side of his neck.

"I remember the first time we did this." Harry whispered Draco shivered but didn't shy away from the cuddle. "Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"I was disappointed is all I had hoped it would be me that got the head boy ship from first year." Draco mumbled.

"You know if I hadn't beaten him last year I think you probably would have been, we are proud of you no matter what it is after all just a badge and an added on headache that I really don't need." Harry said to her.

"I know your proud of me." Draco said smiling Harry loved it when his mates smiled.

"One day when this is all over and we finally get to have a normal year that doesn't involve something mad we might just get to be a normal family." Cedric said behind them he quickly wrapped his arms around Harry who felt like he was in a sandwich.

"You know one could get used to this." Harry said happily.

"Yes you could get used to this." Cedric said kissing the side of Harry's neck suckling on the skin Harry had to suck on Draco's neck to stop the moan from leaving his lip which of course meant that Draco was the one to moan in pleasure.

"Hey no fair you three." Ron pouted Harry broke away from them.

"Hey don't blame me it was Cedric who molested me while I was having a cuddle with Draco." Harry said smiling at his mate who had an obvious hard on. "You want some help with that." He asked pointing at his mates groin.

Ron smiled before dragging Draco into the bedroom Harry and Cedric laughed it felt good that the two of their mates that had the hard time adjusting to being mates because they had so thoroughly hated each other before hand no matter to whether they admitted it or not were now starting to finally bond in every way that mattered.

"You know I really am not in the mood to have them have all the fun." Harry said before racing Cedric into the bedroom.

Hphphphphphphp

That evening Harry who had been taken out of the palace for a few hours by his father to ride the unicorns and check up on the new foals of which they had three, Harry arrived back at the palace just after dark his father seemed to be pleased about something and Harry knew what it was he could tell by his smell alone that he was pregnant and that he had yet to tell his dad which meant he had probably only just found out about it.

"I can smell it you know and if I can so can dad." Harry said looking at his father happily.

"I know you can, I found out this afternoon okay he thinks that one of you are pregnant at the minute I think I am telling your dad this evening." Michael said and found himself in a warm hug from his son.

"I get to be a big brother again." Harry said laughing as they walked into the room where the surprise party was being held he didn't get to be surprised though as the party thanks to Fred and George was well under way.

"Those two are menaces to society." Michael said laughing.

"Yea but you have got to give them credit they are good at it." Harry said walking into the crowd to find his mates he came across Draco Ron and Cedric by the punch bowl. "You throw me a party without telling me and let it start with out the guest of honor I am hurt." Harry said pouting. "Where are the twins?" he demanded.

"Dobby and Winky kindly agreed to look after them tonight so we didn't have to worry and everyone else is here before you ask." Draco said Harry's instincts to mother his children died to know that they were safe with the elves who he trusted.

"You knew about the party didn't you?" Cedric asked.

"I know about pretty much everything that happens in the castle so yes I knew." Harry said.


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 4: The return to Hogwarts

The day of the return to Hogwarts came soon enough they were all looking forward to going back to school although they knew it would be the last time as students that they would be making the ride to the school.

It was with some sadness that they stood on the platform waiting for the train to arrive watching the younger students running about like headless chickens shouting excitedly Harry smiled as he watched this Draco seemed to be thinking along the same lines he was as he stood near by with the push chairs in front of him.

Harry had to laugh that the two wolves were currently chasing Ron up and down the platform he liked watching his mate being happy it felt strange that he still called him that, as the train pulled into the station with five minutes to spare Harry spotted the other Weasley's and waved them over he hugged Ginny and his cousin.

"Ready to go back to school?" Harry asked smiling.

"Oh yes she is she hasn't shut up about it all morning have you Ginny?" her mate said laughing with Harry light heartedly.

"Well her best friend is pregnant almost four months now I believe and looking like a great big…" Harry started getting a clip around the ear.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Mikey." Hermione said using his father's pet name for him when they were annoyed with him for something.

"Water melon." Harry finished before running down the platform from the anguished scream Hermione let out.

"One day I will kill that boy." Hermione muttered darkly.

"You wouldn't do that you love me to much." Harry said walking back. "Have they started kicking yet?" he asked.

"No not yet should I be worried?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh no don't worry about that the twins or rather Jamie didn't start kicking for another month at this stage in my pregnancy." Harry said.

"Oh Lizzy wasn't that much of a problem then?" Ginny asked.

"Well lets just say that when I gave birth I was in for a nasty shock, you do not want to go through labour give birth to the son you knew about to find out that his been hiding his sister from you for nine months." Harry supplied. "To answer your question Lizzy to my knowledge never caused me any problems during the pregnancy where as Jamie would cause me pain whenever he wanted a cuddle from his fathers." Harry said grinning madly at the memory.

"Not put you off having anymore though right?" Ginny asked.

"I think the next one will be my mates carrying it we really haven't discussed it since the twins are only a few months old we don't want to add more children to the frey while we are at school." Harry said smiling.

"I imagine pushing something out that hole would be quite painful as well." Ginny said Harry nodded.

"Let's just say that I would prefer not to have to go through that again anytime soon." Harry supplied.

They boarded the train Harry Cedric Ron and Draco walked through the compartments on patrol most of the day they would take time out to talk to friends and chat with the girls and of course spend time with the twins who didn't like the train as it turned out as it made way to much noise for them.

When they pulled into Hogsmeade an hour late thanks to the mini tornado the twins had called up and wrecked havoc on the train because they weren't happy about the noise Harry and his mates were exhausted Hermione looked like she was ready to murder someone and Ginny was laughing hysterically.

"You know it was alright when I was in agony last year but now pay back is a bitch they just want to be cuddled by their father you know." Harry said looking at Daniel who smiled in understanding.

When they arrived in the great hall the new servant that had been placed with them took the twins to their rooms to take care of them while they sat at the feast Harry looked rather happy to be back at the school though he did allow some of the pain to show from the statue that was standing in the middle of the hall with a list of the dead beneath it the ones that had not been brought back by the spell.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore began after the sorting. "Last year in the grounds of this very castle the final battle of the second war with Voldemort started the statue in the middle of the hall is a lasting reminder and tribute to those who didn't complete the journey with us." Dumbledore went on. "This year which is the 1002nd birthday of Hogwarts is a year of celebration and one of new tides as our world recovers from the war that so nearly cost us so much." Dumbledore finished.

Dinner that evening was an incredible affair the mates regardless of what house they had been in when they started at school sat at Gryffindor welcomed with open arms the war had brought them altogether in a way that no other had before Harry could only smile as Slytherin's sat at the Gryffindor table happily chatting and their was no class divide in the room now.

When they retired to their rooms that evening Harry wasn't surprised to see that their parents or his and the Potter's were waiting for them Harry smiled as he took his son from his father and bounced him up and down on his knee.

"So what is it the family want tonight? Hey Steve." Harry said hugging his brother.

"Oh we thought we would come and check up on you all since it's the start of the new term and all." Ziyon said.

"Plus you wanted to make sure that Uncle James and Sirius were behaving, who in their right mind would ask those two to teach together its asking for trouble." Harry said laughing when the two men in question Sirius he hadn't noticed was standing in the room looked at him indignantly.

"We are going to be good teachers, especially since we get to corrupt the innocent." James said causing Harry to laugh.

"I can see why my fathers liked you, you have trouble written all over your forehead." Harry supplied.

"Maybe we should get dad and Sirius to have it tattooed to their forehead so everyone knows." Steve said smiling.

"My own son as turned against me." James said everyone in the room laughed at his antics.

"Yes well your nephew is well aware of your antics and knows that you will do your best to create havoc at school this year." Harry said.

"Why do you keep calling me that I am your godfather." James said.

"You also share my family's blood now making you my father's brother and as such you're my uncle for real." Harry pointed out.

"Is that true?" Lily asked.

"What he says is true when you were given that potion it made you one of our family along with the titles you got as a result of that you're our children's uncle and aunt." Michael supplied.

"How is the brat from hell?" Harry asked.

"She is fine and stop calling your little sister to be a brat." Ziyon snarled affectionately at his eldest child.

"Hey that's what you're calling the little miss that likes to get your attention, I think she is going to be just like me and the twins you know hey baby sis give them hell." Harry said to his father's small bump causing the rest of them to laugh.

Hphphphphphp

Harry walked into his rooms the following day exhausted to see that his mates were already their talking as Cedric made dinner Harry walked up behind Draco before wrapping the boy in warm arms Draco leaned into the hug.

"Just finished with the teachers meeting I see." Cedric said smiling at his mate.

"Yes and I am absolutely starving so that had better be the best dinner I have seen in my life or I might get testy." Harry said smiling lightly.

"That bad was it?" Ron asked.

"I have never been so bloody bored in all my life and I sat through Binn's class so yes it was that bad." Harry snarled.

"Would you like to have something to drink?" Cedric asked.

"The biggest shot of fire whiskey that you can find will be good right about now." Harry said to his mate who nodded and disappeared from view to comply knowing full well that Harry could handle his drink well enough to have a shot of that horrendous stuff.

"Are the twins down for the evening?" Harry asked.

"Yes went down an hour ago." Draco said.

Harry nodded leaving the room for a moment to check on them before kissing the two of them on the forehead whispering goodnight to them both and returning to the others a warm fuzzy smile over coming his own happiness.

"Just needed to say good night to them both." Harry explained to his mates.

"How's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She isn't happy because I have told her that she is not to over exert herself and told the over prefects to make sure she gets a light load and if they see her doing more than she should be to restrict her even more all of which I did in front of her of course so I am not her best friend at the moment." Harry explained.

"Oh I bet she wasn't too pleased." Draco said.

"Well you have to remember that I know what its like to be pregnant she doesn't and I know her to well not to know that she will push the limits of what she can do and that it would not be in the best interest of the child if she did so I am doing what I am doing for her own good even if at the moment she cannot see it." Harry said causing the others to laugh.

"You hated being grounded last year during quidditch same sort of thing." Draco said to him.

"Yes well I am back on the team this year as in I won't be coaching from the stands." Harry pointed out to him.

"I have gotten better you know Richards." Draco said to him.

"Draco if you can beat me in the air I will carry the next child." Harry said smiling at his mate.

"Is that so want to shake on it do we." Draco said to him their mates were laughing at the antics.

"On the other end if I beat you then you're carrying next time round." Harry said to him the Blonde paled slightly the idea of pain didn't sit well with him. "What's the matter Malfoy are you to yellow to take the challenge?" Harry goaded him.

"You're on Richards." Draco snarled at him Harry ruffled his mate's hair before kissing him delicately on the lips.

"What about us?" Ron asked though he didn't mind he was happy and content with the way things were and he didn't like the idea of that kind of pain at the moment.

"You want in on it to do you Weasley?" Draco said to his mate with a grin.

"Yes." Ron pouted causing the others to laugh.

"Well then we have a four way contest in the air the loser gets to carry the next child." Harry said.

"Now that's more like it." Cedric said to his mates.

"You four are going to be so competitive I can see it now." Ziyon said from the door way.

"Well we are four men and we can all carry children if we so wish personally I think Draco would make a good screamer during labour he has never been one for pain their was the hippogriff and the punch on the nose from Hermione I seem to remember." Harry said Draco started to splutter then laugh.

"I will have you know that she has a mean right hook." Draco snapped.

"Sure love." Ron said laughing.

"You three are unbelievable I won't include Cedric on this as he isn't the one who is fighting to be the next mum and arguing on Hermione's right hook." Ziyon said with a small smile at the older boy.

"Thanks dad at least someone can see that I have my fair share of problems with these three." Cedric said to his father in law.

"I resent that I am a complete angel I will have you know." Harry said snottily.

"Sure you are son." Ziyon said laughing at his son.


	5. Chapter 5: Atlantis

Chapter 5: Atlantis

Harry was more than happy the next couple of weeks had gone by with relative ease he had been asked to do some extra work with defense for the younger years and those in his own which as it turned out was most of the school that wished to learn which meant between school and home life he didn't get much time to himself lately or for that matter time with his mates that wasn't outside school.

_Sitting on the sand once more Harry found himself looking at an at once more beautiful city which seemed to float above the sea he smiled in awe of what he was seeing and watched what looked like people on brooms flying around or near or over it._

"_Welcome back young one." The gecko said beside him he smiled down at the gecko._

"_Why show me this?" Harry asked._

"_This is the first part of the first task." The gecko said._

"_What about it?" Harry asked._

"_This is the ancient city of Atlantis, a thousand years ago some of your race moved here after a disagreement with one of your grandfathers the city was believed to have been lost a long time ago but it is still out their cloaked and well hidden from the world that you live in now." The gecko explained._

"_So what the first task is to go their?" Harry asked._

"_Not quite there is a book in the library of Atlantis which you need to perform a ritual from." The gecko supplied._

"_And you want me to what knock on the door and say that I am the ancestor of someone you despise?" Harry asked._

"_Not what I had in mind no but I believe that you can get into the city with little trouble and maybe even bring a little peace between your people." The gecko supplied._

"_How do I find the place?" Harry asked._

"_Well you need to travel to something called the Great Barrier Reef to one of your kind it should be easily found." The gecko supplied._

"_Fine." Harry said to the gecko._

Harry woke up to some concerned looking mates looking over him wondering whether he was okay he smiled as he sat up and looked at them slightly less tired than he had been before the meditation but still running on empty the last few days were tiring.

"I want you to get checked out by Poppy." Ziyon said.

"I was meditating dad I am fine." Harry snapped.

"You were on the floor unconscious that is not what I call meditating." Ziyon snarled at his son.

With some reluctance they walked to the infirmary Harry sullenly sat on the bed a short time later Poppy rushing around him like she normally did getting him to the point where he did want to scream at the woman.

"I am fine now can I go." Harry snapped at the woman.

"You are most certainly not fine Mr. Richards what you are, is pregnant." Poppy snapped back. "You have been over working and exhausted yourself out." The woman snarled at him.

"That's impossible I don't bottom at the moment to make sure that this doesn't happen and we use protection." Harry snapped at her.

"Regardless of both you are in fact two months gone." The woman said to him kindly.

"That can't be right he wouldn't even let us touch him down their until a month ago." Draco said.

"There was that one time." Cedric said.

"Yes but that was an accident." Harry said. "And I topped in that." He added.

"Your Veela Harry which means that it is entirely possible that you're mating with Cedric could have caused you to get pregnant and not him." Ziyon said laughing at the enraged look on his son's face.

"I do not want to give birth to another child god damn it I am in control of my body." Harry all but screamed.

"You are grounded is what you are my son." Michael said causing him to whimper even more.

"I am going to murder someone this isn't fair." Harry snapped.

"Life is rarely fair." Ziyon said understanding that his son was not ready to go through with another pregnancy.

"On the bright side a second labor tends to go quicker than the first." Poppy said.

"If I want a bright side I will ask for it." Harry snarled then stupefied her for her efforts just as the headmaster walked into the room looking shocked at his best student.

"Harry as just found out his pregnant for the second time in a year and that his not to happy about it would be an understatement." Draco supplied.

"That would explain why the healer is on the floor unconscious." Dumbledore said bringing her round the healer looked amused rather than angry at what had happened to her.

"If you were anyone else I would be annoyed but since it is you and I know that you went through hell last time I will let you of just this once." The woman said smiling.

"We did want to talk to you both about something." Draco said.

"Oh what would that be?" Dumbledore asked.

"We would like you both to be godparents to the twins." Cedric said the others nodding.

"I would be honored." They both said together.

"There is something else." Harry said.

"That being?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just got asked to go look for some long lost relatives." Harry said.

"You can't be serious you want to go looking for Atlantis?" Michael asked.

"Not particularly, but it was made clear to me that if I want to get to Excalibur before anyone else I need to look for a certain book in their library and shout my lungs of at the full moon in the presence of a dozen or so other people with us all being stark bullock naked." Harry said the others looked at him incredulously.

"That's what the guide told you?" Ziyon asked.

"He said that the ritual would light the way to a second location." Harry said.

"When do we have to leave?" Ziyon asked.

"By the end of the month or wait another month to cast the spell." Harry supplied.

"Do you know where your going?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes the Great Barrier Reef." Harry said.

"Then we will get an expedition together I think that Minerva will be okay here for a week or so while we go of on the next great adventure." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Well then lets get this party started." Ziyon said to his son Michael didn't look all that happy that his son was going of to do something incredibly dumb.

"Your pregnant you know that right?" Michael demanded.

"Yes of course and I know that we are fathers but that is why we have you and gramps staying behind to make sure that they are okay while we are gone." Harry said smiling his sweet win me over smile that he knew his father couldn't resist.

"Fine but on your own head be it." Michael said.

Hphphphphhphp

Harry stood on the shores of Australia a couple of days later a hat and sun glasses on to protect him from the sun pretty much the entire family including for some reason the Weasley's who wanted to see it for themselves Bill seemed to be as eager as he was to get to the lost city.

Harry looked out at the distance he didn't notice anything at first but he then started to notice a small boat heading towards them it seemed to be propelled by magic and not by anything else like a sale or an engine when it came to a stop their looked to be an old man in it and the boat wasn't that small anymore it was big enough to carry them all in it.

"Your arrival was foretold young king." The emissary said to him.

"Well then shall we get this underway I really hate boats so the sooner we get this over with the better for me and my stomach." Ron said.

"That's my mate complaining about the food already." Harry said laughing with the old man good heartedly.

They sat on the boat as it took off propelled at speed through an invisible barrier which revealed the most beautiful city he had ever seen it was enormous and looked to be older than anything else he had ever seen and that included Hogwarts.

"You know I think we should move here." Harry stage whispered to Cedric so that his father heard.

When they arrived at the dock that the boat had clearly come from they were met by several people dressed in ornate clothing Harry stepped out of the boat first since he was the king that was his job he met them head on and smiled at the person he assumed to be the leader who was at the front of the group.

"I'm King Michael of the Hecatamae these are my mates my brothers my father and the headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry introduced them.

"I am Kaslin leader of the ruling body of Atlantis and head of the royal family of the Hecatamae of this realm." Kaslin he had been right about the man after all.

"A pleasure to meet you, we were told that you had been expecting us." Harry said.

"Indeed we have, it has been a long time since we have had visitors to the island even more so since one of our kind from outside Atlantis as visited you are still at school are you not." Kaslin asked.

"I am in my last year at school its quite a long story why I am king and not my father." Harry explained.

"It's quite a walk back to the palace so why don't you tell me along the way." Kaslin said.

"Of course." Harry said before following the older man up the stairs leaving his mates and friends in his wake and a state of shock.

"Did he just completely ignore us?" Bill asked.

"He knows what he has to do and what is expected of him in this situation which is quite surprising really." Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry walked with Kaslin back to the palace they spoke in great length about his adventures at Hogwarts and the defeat of the dark lord they had heard of him here of course but they had remained hidden.

Kaslin explained that he didn't see why the argument that had broken out a thousand years before should dictate the future of their relations and that they were more than happy to work with the people of the main land again and would even consider moving back to the British isles which had surprised Harry but in a good way.

"Am I right in asking that you are with child?" Kaslin asked.

"Yes we found out not to long ago, this will be our third child as the twins were born back in may." Harry said to him.

"You have another so soon after the first two you must love children." Kaslin said.

"This one wasn't planned for and with four of us we all want a big family." Harry said.

"Tell me how it is that you are king and not your father?" Kaslin asked.

"My parents were killed in the first war with Voldemort which meant that I became the next in line to the throne when gramps stepped down I took over because at the time my parents were not alive, it was only after I used a spell of my fathers creation that they came back to life with a lot of the people that had died at the hands of the man responsible or on the orders of the man himself." Harry said.

"It doesn't bother you that you are still only a teenager and seen nothing of life itself?" Kaslin asked.

"I grew up before my time because of the war, when it was me or him I kind of had to grow up fast or die young I would not change anything that I have done in the last twelve months." Harry explained.

"I see that you would have had to grow up pretty fast then." Kaslin said smiling at the boy who was a good deal younger than him but he knew that the boy was more than able to do the job that he was born to do he could see that the boy was a leader and that he would be able to produce good children.

"The twins are with family back home we didn't want to bring them to a hot country like this when we weren't sure of the reception that we would be receiving." Harry explained.

"Of course we understand they are young after all." Kaslin said to the younger man.

End of Part 1

AUTHORS NOTE: This is going to be a long slog of a chapter so I have broken it into two parts you will have to wait a while for the next part so bear with me.


	6. Chapter 6: Atlantis part 2: The ritual

Chapter 6: Atlantis part 2: The Ritual

Harry sat in the library which they had been allowed access to without question the people that they had met had welcomed them with open arms, the hostility between the two peoples put to rest within hours of their arrival, Harry had also opened a portal to his own library as well as the vaults so that he could access books that he could not possibly carry with him when they had left the castle of Hogwarts.

Cedric Ron and Draco were in the city shopping no doubt while Harry was hiding from the heat in the cooler surroundings of the private library in the council halls that housed the government of Atlantis, his parents were in the library as was Steve and the Potter's.

Harry was still worried about the twins and checking up on them every few hours annoying the hell out of his father in the process but as it was the first time that they had left them for any great length of time Harry was worried for a reason, he also happened to miss his babies even now at a little over four months old.

"Hey Harry come see what I have found?" Steve called over the stacks of papers.

Harry walked around the table towards where the voice had come from he found the Potters were already there looking at the door that had appeared in the wall his father and one of the librarians came over to see what all the noise was about.

"It just popped out as I walked by." Steve said to Harry who was looking at the door he tried to open it and was surprised to see that it sprung open as he approached the door.

"Was this here before we got here?" Harry asked.

"No your highness it was rumored that the true royal family of Atlantis had a hidden library in the halls but it has never been found." The woman said then disappeared to find the others they would want to know about this.

"If you wanted a clear sign that your part of the family this is it we need to go inside to make sure this is what we think it is and if it is then this is a significant find indeed that would mean that this could spark even more changes to our world now that it as been found." Harry said.

Harry stepped into the room with Steve by his side sharply turning to look above the door seeing the family crest on the wall above the door frame and knowing what that meant for both of their worlds, his father looked around the room with a huge grin on his face the two of them walked around the room looking at a few of the books in the room as they passed the bookshelves.

"Bloody hell some of these books are meant to not exist anymore now we know why they were all brought here this is an incredible find Stephen you just stumbled upon the holy grail so to speak." Ziyon said to the boy who just grinned.

Kaslin walked into the room without to much trouble as did the others the room itself wasn't that big but it was impressive in what it held some of the tomes in this room were older than time itself almost, the books that time had forgotten and one boy had found them through his blood adoption. Kaslin scanned the room with admiration they had known of the legend of this room and he had always hoped that it would be found but this heralded a new time for the two halves of the race this meant that they would probably be going home if they were to be welcomed home of course.

"I have dreamed of this day for so many years this is incredible." Kaslin said to the room at large.

"My brother found this room it is the last sign that he is part of the family, this is a time for celebration and talks long gone are the days of our forefathers it is time that you came home. Let was has happened in the past finally lay to rest and come home with us help us rebuild the world that we so nearly lost, so that the next time someone stands in the way of peace we can put a stop to it before as many die like we could have and should have done with Voldemort." Harry said it was all that needed to be said the people in the room bowed their heads in respect to the king who had without even realizing it claimed the throne of the world that was rightfully his in blood the finding of this room cemented the fact that his family were the true rulers of their race an age old feud resolved.

"Of course your highness." Kaslin said.

Harry walked to the man raising him up he smiled at the elder man who in truth didn't look that much older than Harry himself and smiled at him, he looked at his father for help but saw that this was one of those things that he would have to do alone.

"I came here as your equal I will leave like that you are just as much a royal as I am just because my brother found this room does not make me any better than the rest of us, let us go home and form the ruling council of Atlantis as it was in the old days no one person should have control over our race even if it must appear that way to the others we are better than that." Harry said with a smile.

Kaslin did smile at that comment he had known from what time he had spent with the kings mates and parent and friends that were present anyway that the boy had no wish to be ruler of the world as he could be with the power that he had at his beck and call, he had only one wish and that was to be able to bring his family up in peace something that he had been denied himself as a child.

"Then let us complete the ritual and be gone home I have long wished to see the lands of our peoples home." Kaslin said to the boy who grinned.

"Glad to hear it, let us have a feast tonight in celebration." Harry said the man grinned leaving the boy with a bow.

"You did good Harry, your grandfather said that you would do this yet I didn't believe that he was right." Ziyon said.

Hphphphp

That night they were looking at the familiar stars of home with the help of the most powerful wizards and a gigantic portkey spell they were back in the isles of Scotland by night fall, dignitaries from all over the wizarding world came to the city that night the world was reintroduced to the city of Atlantis and to its ruling body.

Harry stepped out into the hall which was massive in and of itself the twins were being watched by nannies that night so that everyone they knew could be in attendance even Hermione who was looking bigger than ever in her dress looked stunning as he approached with the leader of Atlantis they had already got the ruling council in place before they arrived consisting of nine from each council and having two sub councils for the people so that everyone got a say in what would be happening in the next few months and years as the case would be.

"You look stunning Harry," McGonagal said to her student.

"Thank you professor but I believe you're the one that looks stunning this evening." Harry said extending his hand to the woman they stepped out onto the dance floor his mates watched in amusement as McGonagal looked shocked at the fact that he knew how to dance.

"You should get in their Albus before Harry steals her for a fifth mate." Elderon said to the headmaster who chuckled at the comment.

"I believe that she is already taken, or at least I hope that is my family ring on her finger." Dumbledore said to the elder man who chuckled.

The pair returned laughing to the headmaster and Harry's grandfather Harry smiled at them and wished them a good evening disappearing into the crowd no doubt to find his friends and family some where among the throng of people, Harry found Sirius and Nate next the two of them were making doe eyes at each other at the punch bowl.

"Get a room you two." Harry said to his godfather.

"Hey you say that to us and look what you get up to with your mates." Sirius said indignantly.

"Look who comes running into my room for breakfast every morning for fear of his mate giving him food poisoning." Harry snapped back at Sirius as Nate glared at him.

"I wonder where he goes of a morning when I am up first." Nate snarled.

"Now we have guests so no killing each other until the end of the night it would not be polite to murder someone with so many witnesses present." Harry said chuckling walking off after getting something to drink and finding his mates.

"Hey you could have tried to find me you know." Harry said pouting as he stalked up to his mates.

"You were busy dancing with Minerva when we last checked." Michael said to his son.

"Did you stop to think that I may need rescuing do you know how good a dancer that woman is." Harry said to his father with a smile on his face.

"I saw that you seemed to be enjoying yourself, I do hope that is nonalcoholic." Ziyon said to his son as he came up to the group.

"You think that I would be that stupid." Harry demanded not at all happy at the accusation that he would drink while pregnant and knowing that he was pregnant.

"Calm down Harry there is no point frying your fathers arse for being an idiot." Draco said.

"Just because your riding accident was caused because you drank a little to much and were idiotic enough to get on a horse does not mean that others would be so insane and inconsiderate." Harry's mood swing hit anyway his father looked like he had been slapped across the face as Harry stalked away.

"Harry really knows how to hit below the belt sometimes." Cedric said then. "That was bad taste I know."

"I don't think that we can put that down to a mood swing you know, I think the pressures of tonight coupled with the fact that his now the leader of a whole race and the twins are prominent on his mind not to mention that he has to perform that ritual tomorrow night." Ron said.

Harry found his father later that night looking rather upset with himself his father was on his own in his rooms when he had found him finally Harry crept into the room he could hear crying in the bedroom and headed that way he found Ziyon on the bed Harry sat down on the bed next to his father who was laying down and lay down with him.

"I am so sorry dad I didn't mean to take out my frustrations on you." Harry whispered to his father who turned over.

"It's okay I should have guessed that this might have been to much for you, you have been the ruler of our world a year and your only a teenager I had much longer than you did to prepare for that rule." Ziyon said smiling.

"I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to take the throne but sometimes it gets a little too much." Harry admitted.

"You were meant to have a couple of centuries to prepare for the role you have." Ziyon said.

"I never had the child hood I was meant to be and I know that my mates will tell you that I always bite of more than I can chew." Harry said to his father who chuckled.

"You do well Mikey." Ziyon said using the pet name that he knew his son hated being used most of the time but found that his son cuddled in closer to him as he said that.

Several hours later Michael and Harry's mates found them in the room sleeping together like father and son would tucked in together neither caring about the nights events and it looked like the two had done some crying in the process of the night as well Harry sighed slightly when he was lifted into Cedric's arms and curled in tighter to his mate as they left the room with a good night.

Hphphp

The following night Harry and his mates along with the headmaster and friends stood on the tallest tower stark bullock naked much to Harry's bemusement and Hermione's who was showing her belly for all that it was worth at the moment Harry was barely showing but the small bump was their to those who looked carefully the ritual had begun.

They stood on the tower for some time listening to the chanting going on in the middle of the tower Harry was talking in latin and at speed for most of the ritual when the sky flashed ominously as thunder could be heard Harry smile when it finally was done a ray of light hit the map on the ground before him the lightening only powerful to mark the way so to speak but it left writing as well as a message.

"_Searcher of the well look for me in the valley of the dead when the sun rises on the fifth day of the first month of the new year, my tomb will show the way to the resting place of the well." The wording wrote and a mark had been placed on the map._


	7. Chapter 7: To The Journey

Chapter 7: To the Journey

Harry sat watching his mates playing with the twins he didn't really feel like playing at the moment the twins were just starting to crawl at nearly four and a half months which to him seemed to be way to fast but then again he thought that for these two that would be relatively slow. Since the ritual Harry had taken and passed all of his exams he saw no need to sit at school any more the simple fact was he was way to busy outside of school to continue with his studies when he knew that he could ace them as and when needed so he did just that.

Ron and Draco were still at school and Harry had taken up quidditch professionally, within days of his leaving Hogwarts as a student anyway he had been scouted and took on by the Tornado's much to Ron's disgust and everyone else's amusement but with not being in school anymore he had more time to dedicate to his duties and quidditch.

The twins spent more time with him which of course made things a lot easier for everyone else, although Harry could not yet play any matches because he was pregnant he had been asked to help coach the team and also work at the school as a scout for other potential players that could be recruited once they left school something that Ron was even less than amused about.

Harry split his time between the castle and the palace the last couple of weeks which had made him all to happy as he saw more of his parents than he would normally do during school term, Harry who had learned that it was to be the headmasters birthday his 302nd birthday to be exact had decided that someone that old should have a bloody good party.

Which was what he was working on at the moment the four mates who had so much to be thankful for to the headmaster wanted him to have a night to remember something that he hadn't been able to have since Voldemort. They had also learned that the headmaster was thinking of retiring at the end of the year the man who had been so instrumental to the defeat of the darkest dark lord in a century was finally starting to feel his age it would seem.

"Hello Cedric is Harry there please?" McGonagall said from the fire.

"I am here Minerva what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"Harry it would seem that the headmaster as been hiding an illness from us for quite some time you need to come quickly." Minerva said to him Harry saw it in her eyes something that he had hoped he would never see in someone's eyes again he looked at his mates before standing plans for a party gone from his mind now he was solely focused on his mentor.

"I will be their right away." Harry said.

The woman nodded and disappeared it was not soon after that he felt the hugs of his mates as they surrounded him the twins sensing something was wrong started to whimper Harry pushed his mates away pointing at the twins.

"Contact the family physicians and family bring them here then start to get the order together, I fear that only bad news will come this night." Harry said to them Cedric nodded. "I'll send word when we have news." Harry said hurrying to the fire disappearing in a flash.

Hphphp

Harry appeared in the private chambers of the headmaster's office to find it surprisingly empty the headmaster on the bed in the middle of the room he moved to the bed with a smile on his face knowing what the headmaster would expect of him in this situation no matter how much it hurt to smile and grit his teeth.

"Hello Harry thank you for coming." Albus croaked.

"Oh no you don't I haven't given up on you yet old man." Harry said to the headmaster helping him into a sitting position.

"Not much you can do Harry I am dying I have been since the end of the fourth year I promised myself that I would see it out and that I would be their at your side when the war ended, I have lived a long life Harry and have very few regrets. What is death but the first step on the next big adventure?" Albus said to him Harry laughed at this.

"Only you could say that to me and get away with it." Harry said.

"You have been reunited with your family Harry what more could I ask, you are happier now than you have ever been and I have taught you all that I can you surpassed me, so tell me what more can I ask for." Dumbledore said to him.

They weren't aware that people had entered the room Minerva watched from a distance as the two men sat talking like their was nothing wrong in the world, it was a marvelous thing to watch the mentor and student sitting like they were now one so close to death while the other tried and failed to hide his emotions his fathers watched him and only they could see how much this was tearing him apart inside.

"I always imagined we would have more time." Harry said in barely a whisper but it carried to the others in the room who turned away from what was a private and personal moment between the two of them.

"Time is never on our side Harry, well never on a human's side anyway I have lived 302 years I have the most beautiful woman on the planet at least in my opinion at my side what more could I ask I have children and grandchildren and well you get the idea, they are all on their way here at this very moment when they get here though I doubt I will be alive." Dumbledore said in a raspy breath.

"There are somethings I wish for you to do for me." Dumbledore continued.

"Of course." Harry said.

"I do not want people to mourn me Harry I have lived a full and fruitful life full of happiness and joy, I want my life and my memory to be celebrated, no bad feelings no cross words something simple." Dumbledore said to him.

"I will make sure that its done." Harry said.

He could now hear Fawkes crying and knew that time was short the other phoenix's in the castle came to the room out of respect and love for the man that lay so close to death this night, Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks though he did not allow the howl of pain and grief that threatened to let rip from his lips go he took the old mans hand in his own.

"Take care of Fawkes for me Harry." Dumbledore said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry said.

"It's all about the journey Harry, it doesn't matter how long you live your life but how you live your life I go to the next life knowing that the people I know and love live on I will watch you from on high. Never lose site of the road ahead, I ask just one more thing of you Harry when you find the well I wish to have my remains scattered there you will understand when you go to the well why I ask this off you." Dumbledore said to him.

"If that is what you want then that is what you shall have." Harry said brushing stray hairs of the old mans face.

They sat like that for hours that night no one in the room moved except for Minerva who sat down on the other side of the bed to Harry so that she could be next to her husband in the last moments in his life neither spoke only shared in the pain and grief that they felt it was a little after seven in the morning as the sun rose up into the sky that Albus Dumbledore died in the presence of his friends and family.

Harry left the room while the teachers came into pay their final respects he had been asked to inform the student body of what had happened as he walked into the room he smiled at his mates though it was a smile that did not reach his eyes and it was a tired one, tears still fell silently from his eyes and he made no effort to wipe them away.

Harry walked down to the end of the rows of tables most of the students watched him they knew that something was not quite right as none of the teachers were present in the hall at the moment though no one knew the reason why they knew it could not be a good sign when the leader of a race walked down the aisles in tears.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a moment please." Harry cleared his throat he saw that Minerva and some of the teachers had walked in at that moment they stood silently watching the young leader Minerva supported by sons that Harry didn't even know she and Dumbledore had.

"Thank you, last night I was contacted and asked to go to the headmasters office because he was gravely ill and had been for sometime, we spoke in grate length last night about a great deal many things but it was clear that this was an illness that even he could not defeat. Albus Dumbledore died just after seven this morning in the presence of some of his most trusted friends and family at the age of three hundred and two, he died peacefully and in no pain his only wish was for us not to mourn him but to remember his life and celebrate that in a fashion that he would be proud of." Harry said.

That day went down in history as one of the saddest in Hogwarts history though so many people came to pay their respects to the old man of the castle, Hogwarts herself seemed to be sad at the passing of the old headmaster. It was with the evening news that the news broke and the world or at least the wizarding one came to a stand still many remembering the fun loving headmaster rather than the man who had killed one and masterminded another dark lords downfall.

The day of the funeral came he was to be cremated on a funeral pyre in the grounds of his beloved school which was something that once the ministry got wind of they agreed to whole heartedly, it was the last day of true sunshine that the funeral took place on Harry had asked Dobby to take the twins for a couple of hours so they would not have to come to the funeral that was something that he did not wish them to see or experience at such a young age.

Harry had told the others that he would humor the headmaster when in his last moments he had told Harry to wear something garish and humerous as was the headmasters way so as he walked down to his seat he wore something in mustard and with the headmasters favorite hat which clashed horribly with the mustard robe he wore.

"Harry everyone is staring at you what on earth possessed you to follow through with his last wish." Michael asked.

"It was because he wanted it that I did it, this should make the headlines tomorrow in a way that would have made him proud." Harry said to his father.

"I am with you for once on this, it is so totally Dumbledore that he would be proud of it." Ron said laughing getting a few more furious looks from people in the grounds.

The service was as mundane and humerous as the headmaster would have wanted it to be Harry did not cry that afternoon he had cried himself out though he did have a firm hold on Cedric's hand and Ron's shoulder was being used as a cushion Draco occupied his other hand the four of them who had so much to be thankful to Dumbledore for was each others comfort.

The night following the funeral the party began and boy was it a party the four of them had outdone themselves it was what he would have wanted something that screamed of happiness and fun something that made everyone feel like he was their with them the old mans chair was sitting at the head table empty with his glass of mead by it on the table and his favorite lemon drops and food on and near the plate.

Peeves was even more of a gentleman than normally he looked respectful and joyful for once in his miserable unlife which made Harry chuckle all the ballons he through that night had Dumbledore's face on them grinning at them eyes somehow sparkling as he did so.

"Harry I want to thank you for doing this he would have approved." Minerva said to him as she came up to the younger man.

"It was what he wanted and lets be honest who could deny him his last hurray." Harry said laughing at Peeve's who had just got jinxed by a heavily pregnant Hermione and was currently flying around the room backwards with an apple stuck in his mouth and a pig snout instead of a nose. "That's our Hermione you know I don't think she could be any more cruel to him tonight." Harry said as he watched the poltergeist zooming high above them.

"You didn't bring the twins with you today." Minerva commented.

"They are to young to be hear I did not want to subject them to this." Harry said.

"I thought that would be the case people have been asking about them since your rarely seen without them at the moment." Minerva said smiling.

"That's just another thing they will miss out on their godfather or one of them anyway is not here to see them grow up." Harry said smiling sadly.

"He will be with them and all of us in spirit Harry I am sure of that." Minerva said to him.

"I have something for you, the phoenix's well the mating pair had a couple of eggs and they are both fertile we wanted you to have one something to keep you company on long nights." Harry said fishing into his robe for the offending article.

"Don't they usually have a mate?" Minerva said.

"Yes and the mate is arriving tomorrow." Harry said handing her the egg which was tightly sealed inside a box full of water. "Come by in the morning and you can have the book we have on this species." Harry said with a smile.

"How is Fawkes?" Minerva said.

"As good as can be expected at the moment he is still singing a sad song all day and most of the night but it seems to keep the twins happy you could take him." Harry said to her.

"No Harry, thank you for the offer but Albus wanted you to have Fawkes and he is where he belongs now." Minerva said to him.

"I had to try at least you can visit him as much as you wish." Harry said to her.

"Thank you Harry I would like that very much." Minerva said to him kissing him on the cheek.

"I have to go rescue Dobby from the twins good night Minerva." Harry said with a warm smile.

"Goodnight Harry." Minerva said with a smile back at the younger man.

Hphphp

Harry returned to his rooms to see that his mates were their already with his fathers and their families all talking as well the Weasley clan taking up a lot of the room in the large apartment that they lived in while at school.

"You know at this rate we'll need a bigger apartment here so we can cope with the amount of family that come to visit." Harry said chuckling as his mates all gaped at him they had not heard him come into the room Michael looked at him for a moment before saying.

"You scared half of us to death like that please make it known when you walk into a room I do not want to go into labor early." Michael said causing Harry to chuckle.

"You are in my rooms I didn't think I had to make a lot of noise in our rooms the twins are in bed and I do not think I want to be dealing with them crying right now." Harry said.

"Fawkes is in there with them singing to them again." Cedric said with a sad smile.

"I think that he has decided his going to be their protector from now on which isn't a bad thing really they could do worse than to have a phoenix being their body guard." Harry said to his mate as he sat down in his lap.

"You are getting heavy you know." Cedric groaned.

"If you keep that up your be on the couch for a month." Harry said to his mate the others laughed.


	8. Chapter 8: A Christmas Gift

Chapter 8: Christmas gift.

Harry woke to the feeling of contentment a couple of weeks after Dumbledore's death he looked at his mates from the door way before leaving the room to check on the twins, as he crept through the apartment hoping not to wake up his mates or the twins for that matter he smiled at the fact that in the past he would not have cared and just went through the apartment but father hood had changed him for the better he thought with a smile.

Harry found that Fawkes was on century duty when he walked into the room, the phoenix had rarely left the room when the twins were in it he seemed to think that it was his duty to make sure no harm came to them like it had inadvertently done so to his master.

"Come now Fawkes you and I know that they are safe go eat something." Harry admonished the bird who tilted his head to one side before nodding and flew out of the open window.

James looked at him mildly annoyed by the look of the baby's features that he had removed his friend from the room even if it was for a short time, Harry picked the baby up just as Draco walked into the room Harry smiled at his mate who smiled back before picking up his daughter.

They walked back into the lounge where he saw that the others were awake he should have known that they would have known the moment he was up and about, as he did when they were up and about in the morning and he was not it was as if they knew that something was missing.

"Harry you didn't wake us." Ron said annoyed.

"Says the one who is so not a morning person, you were sleeping so I didn't see a reason to disturb that." Harry said to his mate.

"Like that ever works." Ron said.

They set about making breakfast while Ron and Draco feed the twins no one talked all that much but their was no need to at that moment in time, their was a knock on the door a short time later which Harry answered and was not at all surprised to find that his fathers were standing in the door way it had become a custom for the family to eat down in their rooms.

"Would you like me to park the truck next to you?" Harry said to Michael who was by now enormous and entering the last stages of his pregnancy.

"Watch it you I can still take you on you know." His father said frowning when Harry giggled and went back to his breakfast.

They were disturbed a little while later by more arrivals in the form of Hermione and Daniel who seemed to think that Harry being chased by his father around the table was highly amusing, when they had finally given in they returned to normal chatter.

"So what are you three planning to do?" Hermione asked.

"I want to take my exams now; I really don't feel like staying here anymore." Harry said.

It had become clear in the last few weeks that Harry was far from happy at the castle memories of Dumbledore and expecting to see him every time he walked into the hall was beginning to take its toll on Harry who had seen him as a mentor friend and grandfather.

He and Minerva seemed to have taken the loss very badly it had already seemed clear that she was nearing ready to passing over as well, without her soul mate she didn't seem to have the will to carry on which was something that Harry respected if found hard to understand at the time.

"Are you sure you're ready to take that step?" Ziyon asked knowing it would mean taking up the reigns of the throne completely.

"I don't want to be here to see her die to." Harry said to his father and he knew what Harry meant by that as well.

"We will arrange for you all to take your exams then." Michael said to his son.

Hphphphphp

Three weeks later

It had not been long after that meeting that Minerva passed on Harry had cried though it was no where near as much as he had for Albus he had known what was going to happen before it happened he had prepared himself as had the students around him. It had been a sad month all round for them all when all was said and done Flitwick who was some thirty years younger than Dumbledore and Minerva took control of the school.

It had come as a bit of a shock to him when Harry and his mates had made their wish clear to take their exams early so they could leave the school and the memories they had with them, it was early November when they were finally allowed to leave the school and though no one in the student body was all that surprised it had been the end of an era when they left through the gates of the school one last time as students.

Harry walked into the lounge of their wing of the palace a couple of days after their departure to find that the family were already up and looking at him like he was the slowest person in the world.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"Your father is in labor you idiot." Cedric said.

"Oh is that all, well come on then lets have breakfast it could be a while before anything happens." Harry said shaking his head before helping himself to breakfast while the others ogled at him before joining him at the table.

Elderon walked into the room a little while later to see that the boys were eating their breakfast no one seemed to be in a huge hurry to go anywhere that would be Harry he thought with a wry smile.

"Your father sends a note to say that there is no need to rush your sister is not in a hurry to meet the world." Elderon said to Harry who simply nodded and continued to eat like nothing was happening. "Your not worried at all are you?" he asked and Harry shook his head.

"Why would I be we are in the best place for her to be born." Harry said with a smirk.

"What aren't you telling them?" Elderon asked.

"It's a surprise." Harry said and Cedric now realize that Harry knew something that the others did not and was enjoying this fact.

"Harry if it is what I think it is they will kill you for not telling them earlier." Elderon said.

"They won't do that they love me." Harry said.

Some hours later Harry walked into his fathers suites with a smile on his face as he saw that they were now cleaned up and all smiles looking down at his brothers and sister he smiled at them to.

"You weren't going to tell us this why?" they asked.

"Because this was more fun this way." Harry said to them and they looked like they were ready to kill him.

"How long have you known about your brothers?" Michael asked.

"Oh you know since the fourth month." Harry said laughing.

"Don't surprise me like that again mister." Michael said causing Harry to laugh.

"It was a good surprise pops, now who's who?" Harry asked taking the one who was fussing because he wasn't being held.

"Well this is Oliver Nathan, the one your holding is Alexander Orion, and this little one is Lillian Meredith." Ziyon said.

"Hello Alex," Harry said cuddling his little brother closer to him.

His mates and own twins came into the room both of whom were looking at the new born angrily causing Harry to laugh, before kissing both of them and going back to his cuddle with Alex he had managed two with four of them so he knew that his fathers would need help to manage these three since they only had one to start with.

"The twins will fuss for a while because I am holding their uncle Alex." Harry said to Cedric who smiled.

"They don't seem to mind the other two though." Ron said.

"That would be because their father is not holding them." Ziyon said to which Harry chuckled.

"So you had your first check up how is the little one?" Michael asked at Harry's rounded belly.

"Oh his fine, moving along at quite a rate though they think Christmas will be when this one is ready to pop." Harry said.

"That would be six months though that is way too early." Ron said.

"The twins took longer than normal Ronald, this little one is moving faster because he has all four fathers to feed of magic wise so is developing a lot faster than these two who had just me you and Draco, its complicated anyway they are due at Christmas all going well." Harry said.

"That could cause a problem with going to the valley." Michael said.

"No it won't Harry and Draco will go together we can look after things here." Cedric said Ron nodded.

"It doesn't take all of us to traipse across the world in search of this thing you know." Harry said.

Hphphphp

December 25th

Harry woke up Christmas morning with a sigh his back was killing him and the twins were crying again, Harry saw that Cedric was out of bed before anyone else was to go see to them. Harry felt warm arms wrap around him drawing him into the embrace which made Harry smile even if he didn't feel like being cuddled all that much.

"Time to get up?" Ron asked.

"To early going back to sleep." Harry muttered curling in closer to Draco as he did.

An hour later and they were all up dealing with the twins and the family as they came into wish them a happy Christmas, Harry smiled and laughed with the rest as the twins went about opening their presents the wolves were sitting by Harry growling when ever someone came to close to him apart from his mates and the twins of course.

"Those two are feeling a little protective aren't they." Ron said.

"You think." Draco said.

"How are you feeling Mikey?" Ziyon asked.

"Like my back is killing me at the moment." Harry said ignoring the pet name.

"They know that you must be close to dropping that bundle which is why they are being protective I think." Cedric said.

Fawkes and Gaia flew to him looking at him curiously as he felt the first twinge cross his back making him gasp ever so slightly, Cedric was by his side in an instant to check whether he was okay while Draco headed for the floo to floo the medi-witches. Ron helped him out of his chair and into the bedroom they all shared so he could lie down.

When the medic's came into the rooms they found Harry wincing some more but as yet no screaming which was a good thing though the rest of the family were now outside in the lounge waiting for news, Steve was looking after the twins who didn't like the fact that their father was in pain all that much which had Harry known and wasn't in labor he would have laughed at.

Ron came back into the room a short time later to say that it was time for the newest member of the family to join them before disappearing again to be with his mates.

"You think those three are more nervous than before?" Steve asked.

"Bound to be Harry was unconscious right up until he went into labor last time this time he is wide awake and much more likely to kill someone." Lily said to her son who laughed.

"You have to feel sorry for them though right." Steve said his mother nodded.

Just then more of the family arrived in the form of the Diggory's Weasley's and Malfoy's all looked worried that they had missed the big event, but smiled when they saw that most of the people in the room were anxious about the same thing that was happening in the next room over from there's.

Just at that moment the door flew open and Ron was thrown bodily from the room as they heard Harry cry out.

"You're not helping you bastard."

Ron stood up with a bloodied nose said hello and walked back into the other room shutting the door behind him recasting the silencing spells on the door; Elderon walked into the room at that moment and gave everyone a curious look.

"I think that Harry may just kill his mates today." Ziyon said.

"Yes son if his in that much pain I think that it may make him feel a lot better than he does right now." Elderon said cheerfully.

A couple of hours later and Cedric came through the door the room was now much quieter than it had been and he was all grins, Ziyon and Michael were the first to go in to check on their son as was there right to do they thought anyway sitting in the bed comfortably and with a tired smile on his face Harry waved them over to the bed.

"How are you feeling son?" Michael asked.

"Like a weight as been taken of me which of course it has." Harry said to his father.

Ziyon was handed his third grandchild by Harry who sat back and watched the grandfather at work Draco came and sat next to him holding him close.

"Your highness I thought that you may like this, it's a potion that will allow you to have sex without the complications of what comes afterwards. It works until the antidote is given, though that is not to say that if you wish more with one of your mates carrying then that is possible as well Draco as taken a similar potion so that when you are ready you can have more." The medic said and Harry smiled.

"Thank you its most appreciated." He said downing the potion with a sigh.

"So tell us what his name is?" Michael asked.

"Rohan Albus Richards." Cedric said with a smile as he took his fussing son of his father in laws hands.

"I am sure that Albus would have liked that." Ziyon said hugging his son.

The others came into the room Christmas temporarily forgotten they would celebrate the following day when Harry was not out of strength, the twins who were going through the touchy stage of baby hood met their brother with curiosity looking at their dads for guidance, their wouldn't be that much age gap between them and Rohan looked a lot like James from a distance they could have passed as twins that was for sure.


	9. Chapter 9: Valley of the Kings Part 1

Chapter 9: Valley of the Kings

New years eve came around far quicker than any of them thought possible, Harry loved being around the three children in their wing of the palace he liked knowing that at least for now he could not bear children until he was ready again and that Draco like wise was safe from that fate as well.

Morning broke like it did most days in the palace with Cedric up before anyone else to deal with their youngest child's first feed of the day, Harry hated the fact that Cedric thought he had to do that so he normally got up around the same time to give him some company. That morning Harry walked into the nursery where the three of them slept peacefully, Harry noticed that Cedric had drifted of back to sleep while holding Rohan in a sling they both looked peaceful.

Slipping away Harry came back with a camera taking a couple of shots so that they could be added to the family album before putting Rohan back in his cot and lifting Cedric into his arms and back into their rooms where the other two slept.

"Um I didn't mean to fall asleep." Cedric murmured sleepily.

"It's okay, his back to sleep again. You don't need to get up every morning on your own let one of us do it occasionally." Harry said to him.

"I like doing it." Cedric said.

"I know you do, but that doesn't mean that you don't need your sleep as much as the rest of us do." Harry said to him.

"You know you love me right." Cedric said.

"Yes I love the idiot that kills himself getting up so early every day." Harry replied with a warm smile.

Cedric laughed as they got of the bed again and headed for the kitchen neither of them really wishing to sleep all that much, they were awake now and looking forward to the day ahead they had plans to leave for Egypt that morning their escort Bill Weasley would act as a guide for them which meant that they would not look like complete idiots.

Around eight that morning the other two came into the room dressed and smiling at the two of them they looked like they had been up to no good with each other before joining them in the dinning area, Harry smothered a laugh at the dazed look that Ron had on his face. Ron who had always been a top in all the time that they had been together had never allowed anyone that pleasure but going from the look the two of them were sharing that had changed that morning.

"I think lover boy there may need to sit down." Harry said.

"He does have that thoroughly shagged look on his face doesn't he?" Cedric said with a smile.

"I think that would be an understatement." Harry said.

"I don't like the fact that we will be leaving the twins and Rohan with nannies while we are away you know." Draco said.

"I don't like the idea of taking them to such a hot country, we won't be inside much and there is no way in hell that they are staying out in that heat." Harry said to his husband.

"I know we have a good reason not to take them with us, I don't have to like it though do I." he said and Harry laughed.

About mid morning the four of them were packed and ready to go this would be a trip that they made on their own the others were to busy to come with them with their own families, Harry who did everything with Ron and Hermione through out school felt the loss of not having his friend with him as they entered the floo more than anyone else.

This time they would have to deal with what ever came their way on their own, Hermione would not be there to bail them out if things went wrong that was for sure this time around he thought.

The first thing that hit them all when they arrived in the hotel was the heat, Harry looked at the other three all of whom were having the same problems that he was he heard someone chuckle turning he saw Bill looking at the three of them with mirth in his eyes.

"I did tell you to wear light clothing." He said to them.

"This is light." Harry said.

"Yes they are light but this is still a hot country, come on I know a nice restaurant around here." He said to them.

They walked down the streets of the city none of them cared that they were being watched it wasn't often that you had four people with enough security to protect the city itself following them. When they came to the empty restaurant which must have known they were coming they found the cool air of the place a welcome change, taking a seat next to Ron with Draco on the other side of him he looked at the menu.

"I think it's safe to say that you will need to order for us." Harry said with a smile at his brother in law who nodded.

"How are the twins and Rohan?" he asked.

"Great the twins will be walking in no time I think." Ron said.

"They will walk when they are ready." Harry said with a smile at his eager mate.

"It can not have been that easy to leave Rohan at home at such a young age." Bill said.

"Oh I hate leaving him," Cedric said.

"But bringing them here in this heat is not an option either." Harry said Bill nodded.

"The heat is a killer for most people our age let alone new born's." Bill said.

"Exactly." Harry said.

"So what can you tell us about the valley?" Cedric asked.

"Well there are no undiscovered tombs that we know of which suggests that this one we are looking for is one of the ones we know about, the muggles don't have a clue about the pyramids and their uses during ancient times the only thing they got right was the hieroglyphs." Bill said and Harry laughed at him for the look of disgust that he had on his face.

"It can't be that bad." Harry said.

"They say the tombs are cursed, well of course they are but they say its superstition when we all know that its magic that they encounter every time they open a new tomb here, well anyway I though that you might want to do some sight seeing while you are here." Bill said.

"Of course we would." Draco said.

"This trip is not all about business we can have some pleasure as well, it could be a business holiday." Harry said.

"He needs to relax some after giving birth work at home as not allowed him to do that yet." Ron said.

"I am fine." Harry said yawning.

"Sure you are love." Draco said to him and even Harry laughed.

Hphphphphp

The next morning Harry woke up to the phone in their room ringing not wishing for the phone to wake everyone up Harry answered, Harry heard Steve talking on the other end for a full five minutes before he answered or gave a reply which he was prompted into doing by Steve himself.

"Harry are you there?" he asked.

"Yes Steve its early here what is it you want." Harry said.

Steve held the phone to someone else's mouth so Harry could hear what was being said.

"Dada," came the voice of someone he knew would be his eldest son.

"Bloody hell, you three get up." Harry said when they didn't answer Harry pushed the first one out of bed with an oomph Ron sat up.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Your son is saying his first words." Harry muttered irritably.

Harry put the phone on speaker so that the now awake others could here what was being said well it was one word in fairness so it wasn't all that much, after a moment Steve came back on the line as the other three were laughing with Harry proud that their son had taken the first step towards talking but upset that they had missed it.

"I got it on camera for you're when you got home so you could watch it." Steve said.

"Are they all okay?" Harry asked.

"Oh they are doing fine, Rohan was fussing after you left but with everyone giving him lots of cuddles his hardly noticed that your not there, your parents tell you to be careful by the way." Steve said.

"I get that lecture from Hermione every time I do something stupid this time it's just an adventure not a life or death adventure." Harry said.

"Yes well we all wish that we could have come." Steve said to them.

"We all meaning you." Harry said to his cousin.

"Well yes okay by that I mean me." Steve said.

"Well you have just met your mate so I think it would be wise to spend some time with her don't you." Harry said.

"Yes but I like life or death situations." Steve said this made Harry laugh.

"You sound like your father." Harry reminded him.

"Hey I resent that." Steve said.

"You would." Harry retorted laughing as Steve sounded indignant on the other end of the line.

They spent the next hour laughing and talking about their plans for the next few days, Harry watched from a far as his mates walked through the ruins of one tomb they had no idea what they were looking for Harry thought as they read the walls. It was their fifth tomb in one day and they were no closer to answering the questions that they had about how they would know the location of the tomb.

They had unrestricted access to any and all tombs in the valley from the ministry so it didn't matter where they went; Harry came across something that looked highly unusual on the wall next to where the sarcophagus would have been before it was removed some time in the last century.

Bill noticed that Harry had stopped and was looking at a wall in particular that he wasn't sure about, this tomb was one of many that he had been in over the years and that wall was something of a mystery to him even now.

"Anything of interest Harry?" he asked.

"This wall it has a symbol I recognize." Harry said.

"Which one?" Bill asked.

"This one, here it's our races symbol for knowledge I think this is important." Harry said as he continued to scan the wall for more.

"Harry this is Egyptian in origin there is no way that this symbol could be from your race." Ron said.

"Actually his right this symbol it's not Egyptian in origin this is Hecatamae in origin." Bill said.

"The first of your race doesn't turn up in our history until much later thought." Cedric said.

"This may be the first prove that shows the race is much older than that, I just know that symbol is one of ours and it means knowledge." Harry said.

Harry opened a portal to the vault that they are shared before stepping through some time later he came back through with the book he was looking for opening it to the right page he showed Bill the symbol to the older man who goggled at it.

"Is their anything else here that jumps out at you?" Bill asked.

They spent some time looking at the wall before Harry found something that he had been looking for that he suspected would be here then pressed the hidden key, a door that didn't appear to have been their before stood out in front of them Draco looked at him impressed Bill chuckled.

"How did you know that was here?" Bill asked.

"A guess to be honest I had no idea that it would be here but that is the symbol for doorway or entrance more promptly next to it is a symbol for knowledge well below it actually." Harry said pointing at the symbol.

"You are just full of surprises Harry." Bill said.

"You know I think I married the wrong Weasley." Harry said before stepping through the door way.

"You know I could kill you for that right." Ron said.

"No you couldn't you love me." Harry said to him with a smile.

Harry walked into the chamber which was full of among other things gold and parchment that looked so old that if you touched it with your bare hands it would simply disappear into nothing ness. Harry walked around the chamber for some time wondering whether they could do anything but look at it, before summoning a comfortable chair next to the walls full of scrolls of parchment.

Checking for spells he recognized preservation spells on them and knew that they would be safe to touch with their hands.

Harry opened the first one to see that it was in hieroglyphs cursing slightly Harry walked out of the room back through the portal coming back some time later with the book he needed to translate, reading through the spell he was surprised to learn that he only need to cast it once on himself and others for them to be able to read and for that matter learn the language in question.

It was some hours later that Harry found something of interest.

_2321 BC year of Ra_

_First contact was made with the Hecatamae King Luicanus II and his people. The people of Troy seem to be something of an enigma to us they are as magical as we are but by far more mystical than we are, I find it hard to imagine that these people come from such a long way away they say that the land they live in is yet undiscovered by civilized man._

_Though I doubt that there is such a thing in terms of the non magical people of my kingdom, I refuse to use the term that they do which is either mudblood or muggle, they claim to be descended from the dragons and with their abilities I can see why that is the case. _

_My wife assures me that what they say is the truth; I have had very little dealings with the people of magic outside my own realm so I look forward to speaking to these people even more now. I know that they are immortal and that they will be here long after we are gone maybe our empire will fall before one of them dies._

_Yet for a strange race like theirs that lives as long as they do I feel a certain amount of sadness for them knowing that they will have to live longer than us mere mortals and watch those mortals they care about die knowing that there is nothing that they can do to help them live longer lives._

_An alliance as been struck between us since last I wrote in this journal they had said that they have moved their city using spells to the land outside Cairo. Such is their power that they can do this without killing us all and what a magnificent city it is, my son as spent much time with the kings daughter I feel that they are mates and that they are meant to be together I am not sure what this means for our people maybe with the right people they will live many thousands of years and pass on my genes and that of my ancestors._

Harry looked astounded he had no idea that this could mean anything at that moment in time he had to wonder whether their would ever be such a thing as a normal year for him deciding he didn't think that their would be he looked at his mates.

"That suggests that we go back a lot further than we thought these talks about Troy." Harry said.

"That was meant to be a lost city of yours." Bill said.

They spent the afternoon searching through more of the same stuff before calling it a day no closer to answers that they sought but having plenty more questions to answer they returned to the pool outside the hotel they were staying in.

Harry phoned home he knew that it would be late but he knew that he needed to get his own people in their to see what else they could find he didn't have the time or energy to go through all the scrolls and potions they had discovered else where in the hidden room that they had discovered but Harry was excited.

His father picked up on the third ring.

"Hello pops just checking in." Harry said to Michael.

"Do you have any idea what time it is here?" he asked and Harry laughed.

"Late, we found something in the ruins today father something that you need to get someone to come here to check out in the morning but needless to say that it will blow their minds when they read what we did." Harry said to his father ecstatically.

"That good eh." Michael said happy to hear the joy in his son's voice.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

Well of forever

Hey guys… I know a few people are currently wondering the state of play, with regards to this story.

This and its predecessor were written when I was relatively new to writing stories. I hadn't put much thought behind what I was writing.

When I wrote this story some three years ago I had a fair idea where I wanted to take it. Since then I have changed laptops three times… formatting the hard drive of the one that had this information on it. So as off now guys this story is discontinued, I have no plans to restart this story. If someone wants to take this and its prequel on and redo it, so it is more readable then please PM me.

I am concentrating on other projects right now.

Life is a roller coaster is my major concern


End file.
